


Life Lesson

by rabidsamfan



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Between Movies, Bittersweet, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Wisdom has a price.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Life Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasing_givenchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_givenchy/gifts).



When she saw Alex in the library, she knew she had to try to talk to him. But after a few stumbling sentences by the atlases, she looked down at her feet. 

“This isn’t going to work out, is it,” she admitted. 

“Not the way you wish it would,” he agreed, all too kindly. “But I learned a lot, there in the jungle. And more when I got back home. We’re survivors, you and I. And as long as we survive, we can heal.” He kissed the top of her head, both benediction and farewell. “Even from a broken heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the first movie, so put this between them.


End file.
